


士海丨In the morning

by richard_cloud



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richard_cloud/pseuds/richard_cloud
Summary: *09士×210海♀，后天性女体化，♡表现
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 16





	士海丨In the morning

被窝里有着另一个人，窸窸窣窣地做着过火的小动作，门矢士几乎是下意识的喊出那个小偷的名字：“海东，别烦了。”

最近的旅行实在是让他太累了，他只想好好的睡一觉。鬼知道海东这家伙大早上哪来的精力来向他讨要性爱。可是那家伙听到警告只是顿了下动作，便又开始继续，海东把他的内裤脱下来，男人的下半身早上总会很精神，士感受到自己的性器拍在了对方的脸上。

海东反而闷笑了声，“啾”的亲了一口他的鸡巴。

“海东！”士坐起身，把被子掀开，冒进来的冷气都消不了他的气，“我警告过你——”

门矢士顿住了，只是愣着看着对面的人，那应该不是海东、但确实是海东，纵然是他也一时消化不了眼前的画面：海东、有着金黄色的长卷发、还有非常可观的胸部。难怪有些违和感：那个瘦到硌人的海东趴在他身上，竟然让他觉得很柔软。

“啊，早上好，士。”趴在他腿间的人边打着招呼还边用脸蛋蹭了蹭他的性器。

“……海东。”

“真不愧是士，不管我变成什么样都会认出我。”

不同于身为男人时候的海东，虽然海东非常的瘦、看着都让人觉得这家伙是不是营养不良不好好吃饭，但是身高和士相仿，即便是瘦，也小不到哪去，不过是体格与他有差距罢了。但是变成了女性，海东只有瘦小来形容，他整个人都小了一圈。

变成女人的那家伙准备继续舔弄那彻底精神饱满起来的性器，如果是不明实情的人看到，大概会觉得那个世界破坏者的一夜情对象还挺敬业。士一下抓住了海东的头发，强迫对方抬起头看着他。就算是变成女性，门矢士也没把对方特殊对待、怜香惜玉这种事发生在海东身上太过于离谱。

“到底怎么回事？”

小偷笑了声，嘀咕了句这样对女性，会找不到女朋友的，然后趁士手上还没用力回答道：“不过是想来找十年前的士玩，结果过来的时候出了点事，然后就变成了这样。”

也就是说，这是十年后的海东大树。

感觉比现在的那只还恶心，门矢士一阵恶寒，想到十年后的自己要面对这样的家伙，不经有些同情。

士松开了海东的脑袋，准备让他哪里来的滚回哪去，小偷却趁着这个机会一下子把他压回了床上、然后一屁股坐在了他脸上。士甚至没有反应过来挣开，隔了十年的两个人还是有着悬殊。

他的双手被这个十年后的海东抓住，嘴巴和鼻子还被这家伙来的路上长的女人逼压着，他能感受到从紧密小口里不断冒出来的淫液。海东扭着他的腰，一边抬腰磨蹭一边喘息：“可这样不是很有意思吗？士是不是还没有和女人做过？”

柔软湿滑的阴部在士的嘴部滑动，阴唇瓣亲着他的脸，不住涌出爱液的小嘴一开一合，那些分泌出来的汁液顺着士的脸流下来，还有些腥味。海东兴奋地直颤身子，他拉着士的手、诱导着抓住他胸前那对柔软的肉，海东的手盖在士的手上，乍一看好像是在阻止士揉搓他的胸部。

“嗯啊、啊…这就是女孩子的快感啊，士、喜欢吗？我的下面，还有这对胸——哈啊……！”

海东差点就跳了起来——士的舌头舔上了他的阴部，刺激着女性最敏感的阴蒂，那里早就挺立起来，迫不及待的向着士的舌头求欢。海东松开了士的手，身子趴在床上，对于第一次体验这种感觉的他来说还是过于刺激，海东感觉现在他只有腰部和下体有着勉强的力气、又或者说，现在只觉得自己的腰部和下体才真实存在着，那令人发疯的快感传输到他身体的每一处、牵扯着他的每一点神经。海东用手撑着身子、士用手抓住他的腰，以防他跑掉。

这一定是在报复，海东想，他呻吟着，恨不得让周围住的人都知道他在士的房间里发春。但是海东知道他爱死士的报复了，士的隐性施虐癖让他兴奋、也可能只是因为那是门矢士只会对他做的事海东才会觉得兴奋。

无论是现在还是十年后，海东都是那么瘦，门矢士不下一次感叹着，即使变成了女人屁股上的肉也没多到哪里去。士把舌头伸进穴口，温热的内壁迅速试图把入侵物夹住，士用一只手拍了下海东的屁股：“别发骚。”

小偷感受到青涩的男友嘴唇一开一合说了什么，但是却没听清，他光顾着叫床还有扭腰了。海东晃着屁股，示意士多舔舔他的哪里。当士用牙齿刮划他的阴蒂时，海东一抽一抽的尖叫着潮吹了，骚水喷了那个世界的破坏者一脸。

就算和未来的士一起经历的性事再多，也从未感受过如此激烈的、来自女性身体上的快感，打着调戏小处男心思的海东差点被对方玩到晕过去。他双腿大张倒在一边，床单被染的湿透透、士想着待会一定要塞给十年前的这家伙去洗干净。

门矢士向床边摸去，想抽几张纸擦擦脸和手，他注意到海东喘着气，胸口上下起伏、带着乳肉晃动着、他还看到脆弱纤细的腰部被他掐的有些发红。

海东注意到他的目光，将手伸到自己的腿间，汗水混着爱液、让他的两腿之间乱七八糟。海东两手掰开自己的阴唇，士这才终于正式看清楚那个地方。

初生的柔嫩花朵闪着水光，嫩红的穴口开开合合，里面淫靡的光景若隐若现地邀请着他。不仅是这色情的小嘴，他的主人、从未来过来的海东大树也在邀请着士。

“士，快点、给我你的肉棒♡”

士感觉自己有些脸红，他带着点恼羞成怒的意味抬起海东的一条腿，直接操了进去。到底还是年轻的门矢士，不太经得起撩拨、尤其是来自海东大树的。

即便没有润滑也进入的非常顺利，足够的前戏让里面湿热的一塌糊涂。在士进入的一瞬间，内壁就不知羞耻地缠了上来，初次用不一样的器官感受着门矢士，海东兴奋的差点又高潮一次。

十年后的海东大树在床上非常放荡，像是被完全调教开来的熟妇，一次又一次毫无廉耻地迎合讨好着门矢士。士并非没有和这边的海东上过床，但是两边的反应太不一样了，就算小一点的那只也会说不要脸的恶心话，但也会有害羞和好欺负的一面。

门矢士一边发狠操着对方、一边在心里骂着自己像是个刚接触性事的处男，他的每一下都狠狠碾压着柔嫩的壁肉，像是要把自己的存在深刻在对方体内。他们甚至还没接吻、士也不太想和这个十年后的海东接吻，即便他一次又一次对着这边的海东透露出你好烦人这一心情，也不代表士真的讨厌海东，有时候甚至觉得那家伙也很可爱。

可他看不透面前的海东、士知道海东无论怎样还是海东，但还是觉得当下的那家伙是最好的海东。他像是对未知未来感到困惑的孩子，不知道该怎么做，连性爱都只剩下了没有思绪的横冲直撞。

金发的小偷抬手摸上士的头发，好像门矢士真的是个懵懂无知的孩子：“乖孩子、你做得很好…。”

士拍开海东一下又一下抚摸他头发的手：“你是我妈吗？”

海东笑了：“做士的妈妈好像也挺不错。”

“哪有勾引儿子的妈妈？”

“士、不要这样……♡爸爸会生气的，啊嗯……阿士，我们不可以……”

年轻的摄影师黑了脸，骂着比起拒绝你这更像是让儿子操你操的更狠点，谁娶了你谁倒霉。海东也不恼，反而越演越来劲，他佯装拒绝的把手放在士的胸口上，好像是要抗拒，但不过是在揩油罢了。

“好厉害、士好棒…♡你也变成优秀的男人了呢…啊啊……！♡♡”

“……给我闭嘴，混账小偷。”

士操干的节奏越来越乱，和他的心情一样变的一团乱，这种超出预知的感觉太不妙了。他感到自己的性器被海东下面的小嘴越来越深的吞吐，自己也跟着干的越来越深，或许都能顶到子宫口。

海东可能会怀孕，带着这样的想法，士把自己的精液全数灌进海东的深处，十年后的自己要是见到了会怎么想？——不过那也是十年后的事情了。

“士，醒醒，快起来吃饭！”

海东掐着摄影师的脸，他早早就起来做饭，结果半天都没有见到士醒来。

“……海东？”

“真是的，阿士睡得好死，昨晚去偷东西了吗？”

“不要把自己会干的事推到别人身上。”

门矢士看着海东，黑发、很瘦，没有变成女人，还有点孩子气，不知道为什么松了一口气。另一个海东大概是跑掉了，还好没有继续呆在这，他揉了揉太阳穴，越发觉得眼前的海东大树是多么可爱。

海东又说了句快点起床就走了，士爬起来穿上衣服，正准备出门时看到了地上掉着的银色项链。大概是另一个海东的，士把它捡起来，塞进了口袋。

与此同时，十年后的他正准备把这条项链还给刚从水银幕里走出来，心情很好、准备向他炫耀经历的海东大树。


End file.
